Anywhere, Everywhere, Wherever Place
by Red Okami writer -Jiseru
Summary: Chiro is found half dead in a nearly-abondoned neighborhood, and taken to someone else's home to be treated. Unfortunately, he can't remember a thing. The only things he can remember, though, are somewhat similiar to the residents of the home he resides..
1. Alive Just Not Well

**Some of you remember that this is one of my very first stories. May I be pleased to announce that I am happily putting it back on and continuing it. Hello, and good day, to you.**

----

"My goodness.... What happened to him?"  
"I dunno. I just kinda found 'im like that. All beat up and scraggly. 'e musta been hurt by thems gang members... ya know, the ones that live in Oakberry Street?"  
Chiro's eyes slowly opened and stared wearily at the ceiling. He grit his teeth as he felt reality take a grip on him. The room began to spin, his head ached, his heart pounded against his chest. The wounds on his face, neck, arms, and legs glowed with pain.  
Chiro immediately closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. A small bead of sweat had slipped down his cheek and ran over a deep gash on his chin.  
"Where am I?" He asked softly, the words so course and rough he sounded like he had swallowed an entire desert.  
Chiro's eyes refused to open, but determining by the gentle footsteps and quiet voices around him he could tell he wasn't alone.  
"Listen, boy... what's your name?"  
The voice sounded familiar. It was cool and cultivated and very English-like.  
"Ch..Chiro," The injured boy whispered.  
"Okay, Chiro.... I am going to take you home with me, alright? Now tell me the name of your parents so I can call and inform them."  
"I..." Chiro took a huge gulp, hoping to calm his throat. "...Am... Orphan..."  
"An orphan..."  
The voice faded clear in his mind. Everything went dark....

Chiro was gasping for air when he awoke. His face was absolutely dripping with sweat; in fact, his whole body was damp and warm. He panted for a while.  
"Chiro... are you awake?"  
"Y...yeah." Chiro murmured. He forced his wasted eyes to look down at his body. It was wrapped tightly with a blue, long thick blanket.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better," Chiro replied roughly.  
"Great. I'll just need you to relax a bit, though. We're almost there."  
Chiro turned to his side, trying to collect himself. The smooth purr of a vehicle rumbled against his ear. His muscles unwinded and his heart began to beat slower. He shut his eyes to relieve his comfort.  
The vehicle slowly jerked to a stop. Chiro heard a door open, then close. Footsteps. A door opened again, and a frigid wind whipped against his face. Behind his eyelids he saw a small light. He opened them.  
A young, fair-skinned man with light blue bangs blowing around his eyes bent down to Chiro. The man covered Chiro's body tighter with the blanket and picked him up. With his foot he shut the door and bounded toward a large mansion.  
Chiro blinked as the light got stronger and brighter. He squinted as he tried to look at the man. He could've sworn he'd seen him somewhere. It didn't make any sense to him at all until he noticed a sparkling tag on the man's chest. He scrunched up his eyes a bit more, bewildered. On the tag, in large, bold letters, read; "Dr. Hal Gibson."


	2. Family Portrait

Chiro felt himself slowly lowered to the couch when he heard the door swish open once again.

"Hey, Gib- Hey, who's the kid??"

"His name's Chiro and he's my patient." Gibson's voice sighed suddenly. "Sprx, didn't I tell you not to bring that bloody bike inside?"

The replied voice hinted a playful smirk, "Yeah."

"Then _why _is it-?"

"Well, yuh see, my friend from work told me that it was going to rain today, and I just couldn't-"

"Spare the excuses."

Chiro attempted to pry open his eyelids, but unfortunately to no avail. The blanket felt uncomfortable and warm against his sweaty skin, and the cuts and gashes screamed with a cold, unbearable pain he couldn't describe. And all he could hear was the familiar, yet unfamiliar chatter between the one supposedly named "Gibson" and the other supposedly named "Sprx".

"...looks really beaten up."

"Mm-hm." The blue haired young man sounded very impatient. "That's why it's my duty to treat him." His voice retreated from the conversation and returned next to Chiro. "So, Chiro. How are you feeling?"

"T...Thirsty..."

"Hm. As can be expected." Gibson turned to Sprx. "Fetch the boy some water, Sprx."

Sprx heaved a huge, lazy sigh. "Alright."

Chiro once again tried to see, and found himself face to face with "Gibson".

"Your... name... is-?"

"Shhh; try not to talk so much." The blue haired young man stroked Chiro's hair gently. He ran his hand down the child's black locks and finally touched his forehead. "Oh, dear. You're warm." He bounced to his feet. "I'll be back with some medicine."

Chiro forced his mind to stay awake, making an effort to keep his gaze around the room he was in.

It was very comfortable looking. The walls were coffee-brown as the ceiling held a soft, jaded color with a few white cracks spoiling the scenery. Ah, well. The furniture and ornaments were also pretty plain; a few couches here and there, a little knick knack here and there…

And a picture frame.

The leader of the hyper-force blinked at it. The glass was faded and scratched, as if it was thrown down more the floor than once. Chiro leaned forward, his eyes squinting, in order to see the portrait.

It was dusty. Six individuals stood in it, smiling as if it was "Family Photo" day. One had rusty brown-red hair, with dark brown eyes that almost looked black in comparison to the bright, cheery background. A girl with short, blond cupped hair and light, whiskey colored eyes glittered, her body barely posed under the light. One older boy, with very messy brown hair and emerald green eyes held a playful nature with his posture. Gibson was also in it, his out-there blue hair combed neatly over one of his blue eyes, his hands planted on his hips. The oldest in the picture was a maybe twenty-year old man with hair the shade of auburn, glowering brown eyes shouting a "Why am I here?" glare. Last but not least was the most interesting character (at least, to Chiro); another twenty-year old looking man, with long silky black hair and deep azure eyes, a color much deeper than Gibson's. They all looked like they were forced to group together and say "cheese" to an over-enthusiastic photographer.

"Hey, kid, drink this."

Chiro's eyes rolled up and caught the sight of the young corroded-brunette holding a glass full of cold water.

"Th... Thanks," Chiro, with outstanding difficultly, sat up and accepted the drink with pleasure.

"So, where you from, Chiro?"

Chiro swallowed the water, the liquid already cooling and refreshingly soothing his parched throat. He put it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. "Shuggazoom."

"Shuggazoom, eh?" The older teen grinned, sitting next to the leader. "Interesting. Where is that?"

"Huh? Isn't it here?"

The brunette blinked at him, and after about a few minutes, laughed heartily. "You're kidding, right, kid?"

Chiro stared down at his glass, thinking of another way to change the subject, "So, uh, Sprx was it?"

"Oh, yeah," Sprx curled his arms around to the back of his neck. "I know, I know, it's a weird name- but, hey, you don't see me making fun of _your _name, do you now?"

"What's wrong with my name?" Chiro growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Sprx mused, gazing over his shoulder. "Hi, Antauri! How'd your meditating class go?"

Chiro quickly followed his gaze, turning his body all the way to stare at the interesting man from the picture.

"It went fine, thank you," Antauri smiled, rubbing his eyes. When his head twisted toward a bicycle leaning against the wall, his face changed from sweet to sour. "Sprx. What have Gibson and I _repeatedly _told you-?"

"Yeah, yeah, _father_," Sprx smirked, standing up and planting his hands on his waist. "I'll get it."

"Thank you," Antauri's blue eyes shifting from Sprx to the weary-looking boy. "Oh. Hello." His expression softened. "Gibson's patient, I presume?"

"Y-yes," Chiro stammered, can't shaking the feeling that the man appeared… very familiar…

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all."


End file.
